An electronic document (ED) often includes one or more visible objects. A visible object is an object that is created and visible to the user when the ED is rendered (i.e., displayed, printed, etc.). Example visible objects include, but are not limited to, equation objects, spreadsheet cells, and shapes. The ED includes one or more attributes specifying/describing the visible object. These attributes are needed to create the visible object. Moreover, these attributes are specific to the format of the ED.
It is not uncommon for a user to request an ED be converted from an old format or a first format to a new format or a second format. Although conversion is possible, the conversion process often discards/loses one or more of the attributes. Accordingly, if the user (or a different user) ever requests the ED be reconverted from the new format back to the old format, the visible object(s) in the unconverted ED might not appear the same as it did prior to any conversion. This interferes with the user's viewing experience. Regardless, users still wish to convert EDs having visible objects.